The present invention relates generally to tool stops for machine tools, and particularly to indexing tool stops with multiple stop rods variable in length.
Tool stops have generally been utilized in machine tools having a displaceable tool, such as lathes, drills, and so forth, to limit the extent of the movement of the tool. When various cutting depth are employed or when the machine tool has multiple cutting tools, it is usually desirable for the tool stop to provide for many different stop positions. Prior tool stops have supplied this capability by providing for multiple stop rods or screws variable in length mounted for rotational movement. Thus, the length of each stop rod may be individually set, and the particular stop rod to be employed may be selected by rotating the tool stop to the desired position. Since the usual application of these prior tool stops has been to physically arrest further movement of a tool cutting carriage, these tool stops have been necessarily of heavy-duty construction. Further, various tools have been required to adjust the length of the stop rods and/or rotation of the tool stop.
The present invention provides a novel indexing turret-type tool stop in which no tools are necessary to affect adjustment in the length of the stop rods or the rotation of the tool stop. Thus, the indexing turret stop of the present invention may be characterized as providing rapid adjustments to minimize the time required to machine a work piece. Further, high cost heavy-duty construction is not employed in the indexing turret stop of the present invention, as the turret stop need not physically impede the movement of a tool cutting carriage. According to the present invention, the turret stop cooperates with a plunger-type dial micrometer to provide the indication of where the tool cutting carriage should be stopped. This combination also provides added flexibility as the depth of the cut may be varied by merely stopping the tool cutting carriage at a different reading on the dial micrometer.
The indexing turret stop according to the present invention is generally comprised of a base structure for providing a turret platform and a predetermined number of indexed positions of rotation, and a plurality of stop rod assemblies extending perpendicularly from the base structure and corresponding to the number of the indexed positions of rotation. The stop rod assemblies generally comprise a first rod mounted to the base structure, a cylindrical sleeve member slidably disposed on the first rod, a second rod threadingly received in the opposite end of the sleeve member, and a hand adjustable set screw mounted at each end of the sleeve member for restricting the movement of the sleeve member with respect to the first rod and for restricting the movement of the second rod with respect to the sleeve member. Thus, each stop rod provides for two length adjustments, one effected by a sliding movement, and the other effected by a rotational movement.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in view of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.